


Sentiment

by To_Each_His_Own



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki is angry, Thor loves his brother, Thorki - Freeform, implied Thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Each_His_Own/pseuds/To_Each_His_Own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stood and exited Loki's cell, leaving him with his shackled hands, his muzzle lying on the floor, and his sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

Loki looked up from his place on the floor of his cell as his bro- as Thor opened the locked door. The small cell was briefly illuminated for a moment, but fell once again into an almost complete darkness, save for a soft pool of light glowing from a nearly dead light bulb suspended above his head.

"Brother," Thor began, his voice awkward and gruff as his eyes bounced around the tiny cell before landing on Loki's own, which were glaring at him with extreme malice. Dropping his eyes, Thor reached behind Loki's head and unfastened the heavy metal muzzle, which fell to the ground with a loud clunk. Loki wanted to reach up his shackled hands and massage his sore jaws, but he continued to glare at Thor with all the hate he could muster. He could feel his not-brother growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Say something, brother." Thor pleaded desperately.

Loki was quiet for a few moments before hissing at Thor, "I am not your brother, nor shall I ever be." He relished in the hurt he saw bloom over Thor's face.

"Loki, you cannot tell me our childhood, all the years we spent loving each other, being Princes of Asgard together, mean naught to you."

Loki pondered this for a moment. "Perhaps once they meant something, but the moment I let go of your hand on the bifrost, I let go of Asgard, and any memory we shared there." Loki's face was twisted into a grimace.

"But Mother and Father miss you greatly, Loki. Asgard mourns the loss of one of its princes—"

" _They mourn me no more than they mourn a slaughtered animal_!" Loki screamed, breaking his carefully constructed composure. While Thor stood in shocked silence, he took a few moments to once again compose himself.

_"Odin_ misses me, _Asgard_ misses me." Loki said in a cruel imitation of Thor's voice. Well, what about you, dear brother? You do not, do you? Now that I have been incarcerated, you no longer have to be bothered with me."

"No!" Thor frantically shook his head and went to kneel before Loki. "You are my little brother—my only brother. I will always love you."

"Ha!" Loki barked, averting his eyes to his shackled hands that rested in his lap. "What is there to love? I am a freak." He tried to keep his voice from wavering. "Something parents tell of to _frighten_ unruly children...A monster."

"You are not a monster, Loki," Thor began slowly, trying to get Loki to look at him once more. "And we do not fear you. We fear this dangerous slope to insanity you have decided to go down, and we fear the things you are capable of, but not you. Never you."

Loki's head then snapped back up to stare at Thor, his blue eyes cold and hard. "Sentiment, Odinson, purely sentiment."

With that, Thor stood and exited Loki's cell, leaving him with his shackled hands, his muzzle lying on the floor, and his sentiment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> an old fic from my old ff.net account


End file.
